Modern helicopters, particularly military helicopters such as those operated from shipboard, include electrical apparatus such as lamps, actuators, and heaters on the rotors (blades) thereof for such functions as blade tip lighting, folding and deicing, respectively. It is, therefore, necessary to provide electrical connections to such apparatus by means of cables (wire harnesses) which connect the apparatus to sources of electrical power as well as control equipment such as flight control computers and the like. Typically, such cables are routed from the exterior of the rotor or the helicopter's blades to the interior of the rotor hub and then to a slip ring or equivalent electrical connector for ultimate connection to the controller or power source. Since helicopter blades experience various modes of displacement such as twisting, flapping and lead-lag (in-plane) modes, it has been the practice to restrain the cables within the rotor hub in a manner which allows for limited movement of the cables due to such blade displacements. However, it has been determined that mechanically, such schemes for restraining a cable within the interior of a rotor hub could be improved upon, particularly in a way which would allow convenient electrical grounding of the cable to the rotor hub, thereby preventing damage to connected control equipment from harsh electromagnetic environments, short circuits or other electrical malfunctions.